


You're a Long Time Dead

by DemiGoddess



Series: Sanguine Dreams: Rowen [11]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Caitiff - Freeform, Camarilla, Child Abuse, F/F, In-character, POV First Person, Trans, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess





	You're a Long Time Dead

When I was a wee lass, there was a lady who took care of us dirty bairns at the orphanage named Ms. Crannach, or Granny Cranny as I called her. Whenever we were faffing about and not doing chores, which was all the time, she would stomp down the hall yelling “Oi ye rotten weans! Yer a long time deid so get yer rumps in tha kitchen!” Normally “you’re a long time dead” is supposed to mean to enjoy your life while you can, not “get your bloody chores done.” Turns out she was sort of right to say it by both meanings.

Later she’d give me the switch for telling her I was a lass and not a lad. Fucking cunt.

Now that saying means something different for me. Been dead a long time. Probably going to be dead a long time more. These nights, I remember it, whenever shite hits the fan. “You’re a long time dead, Rowen, this’ll pass.” Though I also realized that it can always get worse. Rock bottom is a luxury only mortals have.

What am I trying to say? I suppose that I don’t necessarily want this to pass. She needs my help. They need my help. I don’t want to just say that it will pass without me doing something about it. Does that mean I’m ready to die? I think it might. What’s the point of scraping and scrounging to survive, what with elders and scourges trying to flay us, it it just means seeing the women I love suffer? This is something worth sticking my bloody neck out for.

Christ, I hardly recognize myself. This is what you do to me, Olivia. Though it’s a wee bit unfair to just put it on you. Blair and Yuki too, in their own ways. Those three… even if I can’t help my lot like I set out to do, it has to be those three. If my bloody heart still worked it would be pounding.

I guess you’re a long time dead, right up until you’re alive again.


End file.
